


Picnics and Piggybacks

by mirror-walker (neverworldwake)



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Double Date, F/M, I love them all, Oscars a cute idiot, noone knows how to relationship, sos adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverworldwake/pseuds/mirror-walker
Summary: Nodrian and Osby go for a double date in the park that leads to some declarations.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Picnics and Piggybacks

The sun in Gatlon City shined generously on the park, glorious sunlight highlighting the smiles on Nova and Adrian's faces as they basked in the warm summer heat, sitting on a crumb-ridden, red-and-white-checkered picnic blanket next to an empty basket (save for a few grapes at the bottom). Despite it being their two year relationship anniversary, they both blushed as they leaned into a kiss.

"Eww, can you two get a room?" Oscar mock grimaced as he shouted at the couple from Ruby's back. 

"We're outside!" Adrian chuckled. It was his idea to bring Nova on this date, to the place he once replicated for his girlfriend, one of the places they slowly learned how to fall in love. 

"Yeah, eww, gross, get away from me," Nova tried to copy Oscar's grimace but ended up grinning giddily. 

It was her idea to bring Oscar and Ruby along. Even though her relationship with Adrian had lasted two long, (mostly) successful years, she was scared that the date would be too awkward if it was just her and Adrian and that they would break up and she would be back to living alone and she would be sad and single for the rest of her life.

"Ugh, can you get down now? My back's gonna become more messed up than yours," although Ruby looked exasperated, deep down, she secretly enjoyed parading her boyfriend around the greenery. 

"No, we still haven't found it!"

"Fine," Ruby tried to frown; she couldn’t help but smile. 

"This way!"

Nova and Adrian watched as Ruby lugged Oscar towards the other end of the park, then their eyes were drawn back to each other.

"What are they even looking for?" Adrian asked Nova, scratching his head. 

"I actually have no idea," Nova picked up a leftover grape and popped it into her mouth, not taking her eyes off of her boyfriend. "I wouldn’t be surprised if Oscar is making it up just so Ruby would carry him around all day."

Adrian hummed. That is definitely something Oscar would do. 

His and Ruby’s relationship was weird to say the least, but it worked because they wanted it to. 

Adrian really wanted his relationship with Nova to work—for ever. Whether that was a too-good-to-be-true fantasy or not, he couldn’t imagine living without out her; he loved her, really. 

And god she looked so pretty right now. She laid rested on the blanket in a white floral dress, strands of her black hair blowing in her face, brushing up against her pink lips. He couldn’t help but stare. 

Nova found grabbed another grape from the basket and ate it. Adrian’s dimples deepened as he watched her.

”What?" Nova grinned back as she swallowed. 

Adrian suddenly realised he was gawking at her and blushed in embarrassment.

"Umm, so can we... umm..." Adrian fumbled for words as Nova cocked her eyebrow at him, amused.

”We, umm, kind of...umm," Adrian cleared his throat. "We were, well were going to...you know (I think)... err," his face continued to heat up as Nova let him struggle.

"Hmm, I think you should leave the talking to me," Nova cut Adrian’s rambling off leaning forward so their foreheads were touching.

They finally got the kiss they tried for before, their soft lips uninterrupted this time. It was short and tender — not needy — fulfilling, like each other’s breaths were meant to be simultaneous, shared and sickly sweet, a whisper of the love held between them with strong jaws and hungry eyes.

Nova broke it off, before they accidentally made out in the very public park in front of children (it had happened before, and the woman who came up to them afterwards was  not happy). 

Adrian gazed into her glistening blue eyes.

"Nova, I... I love you," and he could feel it, a flame burning in his chest, yearning for her, flickering towards her, needing her to live, wanting her, Nova, Nova, Nova, Nova. 

Nova was... for the first time in her life, she didn’t know. She couldn’t think. Looking into this boy’s—no, this man’s—softened brown eyes her brain couldn’t function. It was only him, Adrian, Adrian, Adrian, Adrian.

And when her hand brushed up against his, her heart fluttered and she responded: "I love you too."

* * *

Ruby panted as she shoved Oscar off of her back. She doubled over, hands on her hips, looking disgustedly at her boyfriend as he sat on a bench. 

"What. Really  you’re sitting down?" Ruby scoffed rolling her eyes at Oscar. He shrugged, looking at Ruby as she regained her strength, leaning against the back of the seat whilst placing both of his hands on his knees.

"I’m tired; we’ve been walking all day." Oscar realised the potential consequences of what he said too late after he said it. All of a sudden Ruby became a lot taller and scarier as she mentally cracked her knuckles, ready to assassinate her boyfriend.

" WE’VE ?" Oscar tried to prepare for what was coming but he could never (there was a price to pay if you annoyed Ruby (and rightfully so)).

"My spine’s murdered itself from the pain—the pain being you— it has had to endure for the past half hour? Hour? I don’t know. Time’s a construct and I’m its willingly slaving bitch."

Ruby paced in front of Oscar. 

"What were we even looking for?" 

Her eyes collided with Oscar’s, creating a crash in his throat that caused his Adam’s apple to bob as he attempted to look innocent to prevent being brutally slaughtered by Ruby.

"I... umm," Oscar hesitated, his death becoming closer and closer by the second.

"Huh?" Ruby’s eyes grew wider, ripping into Oscar’s soul as she edged closer to him.

"Sorry. I got carried away?"

Ruby opened her mouth to respond but was faced with silence. She pursed her lips. Oscar. 

He wasn’t  that  attractive and he was more often than not an idiot which was sometimes hard to handle but she... she loved him. 

And if she was being honest she kinda enjoyed the piggyback .

Oscar tapped the space on the bench beside him. Ruby joined him.

They both sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the beauty of the scenery in front of them: children (about the same age as Ruby’s brothers) running around giggling; birds buzzing about the trees, chirping to each other happily; tired parents watching their kids with pride, smiling despite their exhaustion; and Adrian and Nova in a corner of the grass area, laughing and talking. 

Oscar grabbed Ruby’s hand slowly. Ruby held it back and turned to him.

"I’m sorry for... being a little," she paused and looked down, her skin reddening. "Over-reactive." 

She smiled sheepishly at Oscar and he gazed back at her tenderly.

"It’s okay—I deserved it. It was a stupid idea. I just wanted to have a good time," he stared at his legs. "Guess I didn’t really think it through." 

Oscar’s eyes danced between Ruby’s eyes and then to her lips, scanning her soft face with love and admiration.

"...Just like this."

They kissed, Ruby’s hands on Oscar’s shoulders as he placed his arms around her waist. Oscar was water and Ruby was fire; they were dancing on the line of danger, intertwining souls, both hearts one as they beat to the rhythm of their breaths. 

They broke apart, cursed to the confines of their own bodies once again. 

"I... what were we talking about?"

Ruby giggled drunkenly as she pressed her forehead against Oscar’s, regaining her natural breathing pattern almost instantly.

Oscar stared into Ruby’s glistening hazel eyes, smirking back at her freckled face. He kissed her reddened cheek quickly.

"I love you."

Suddenly the world fell apart, Oscar naïve to the shattering of the sky above him as he carried on kissing Ruby’s face teasingly. Ruby’s expression became serious as she realised what Oscar had said. Then Oscar realised what he had said too.

“Oh... I...” Oscar scratched his head, embarrassed as Ruby contemplated on what to do. Should she brush it off? Shout? What are you supposed to do when someone says they love you? Unless he was kidding... but would she be if she said it? Did it matter if he meant it if she did?

"I love you too."

***

Oscar and Ruby arrived back at the shaded area where Nova and Adrian were still sitting, holding hands as they approached their friends. All four of them were grinning. None of them could tell you why (not in words at least). 

"Hey! Where have you two lovebirds been?" Adrian was the first to talk as Oscar and Ruby sat next to him and Nova on the blanket. "Found what you were looking for?"

Oscar smiled at Ruby and squeezed her hand.

"I think so, yeah."

They all sat there in silence just smiling at each other in the afternoon sunlight. Oscar’s stomach rumbled. They all laughed.

"I don’t think that picnic was big enough."

"Me neither." Nova giggled, looking into the empty basket beside Adrian.

"Wanna grab pizza?" Adrian stood up and stretched out.

"Alright," Ruby stood up too, brushing off her jeans. "But only if you’re paying."

"Fine,  ok ."

Although Adrian groaned as he said that, it was in fact fine and ok, everything was fine and ok with his friends surrounding him, everything was going to be alright for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the renegades content swap over on tumblr. I wrote it for /u/magykaldealings! (I also might make a sequel to this 🤔 so stay tuned)


End file.
